The invention relates to inclined hoists for lifting bulk materials and the like.
German Pat. No. 826,424 describes a double inclined hoist, which consists of a framework construction with tracks, which on one side supports an ascending incline and on which two hopper cars can be moved to and fro by means of a cable drum. The propulsion of each car is accomplished by means of an endless cable which is firmly attached to the car. The two propelling cables are wound around a cable drum which is located in the framework, in opposite directions to each other, and the drum is driven by a driving device such as an electric motor, so that the two cars are moved in opposite directions of travel. Further, the hopper can be mounted on bearings in the upper middle part of the car, transversely to the direction of travel, so that the hopper maintains its equilibrium position even during the ascent along the inclined hoist without being specially attached.
German Pat. No. 826,424 further teaches that a cable coupling should be provided, which connects the upper edge of the hopper on the discharge side with the endless propelling cable and which permits the hopper to be uncoupled.
Nothing is said about the construction of the frameworktrack arrangement.
German Pat. No. 836,627 describes a further mode of construction of the inclined hoist in accordance with German Pat. No. 826,424, wherein the axle of the hopper, which is attached to the hopper car, is extended on each side and provided with two guide washers. Between the guide washers, the axle is provided with slide bearings. Large wheels are mounted on the axle of the hopper car at both sides. The loaded hopper cars are pulled onto the projection, which is lower than the inclined hoist, by any means of traction. On a platform, the axle of the hopper is automatically pushed onto the slideway which leads to the inclined hoist, and slides backward until it reaches a check lever, while the hopper car rolls backwardly on the rail until it reaches a bumper. There it is guided, by impact with the bumper, onto a packing track and finally held at a strike. The loaded hopper is picked up by the backward-traveling empty hopper car, which releases the check lever by means of a mechanical or electrical strike, and also causes a change in the direction of rotation of the drive motor. The hopper car is moved on the inclined hoist until it reaches the tipping location. This occurs by means of the endless propelling cable to which the hopper car is fastened. Nothing is said about the further construction of the unit, and especially about the arrangement of the frameworktrack installation.
German OS (Provisional Patent) No. 2,943,525 describes and shows a connection conveyor for conveying installations, which has at least one bridge supported at both ends and connecting at least two stopes, and at least one swiveling chassis or the like on the upper scope.
Here the bridge is supported with its upper end on the end of a conveyor of a conveyor car which faces it. The bridge projects at both sides of the chassis. The bridge can be supported on the conveyor car around a perpendicular axis in a swiveling manner, in particular, which is movable in space. The bridge is supported at its lower end in a swiveling manner and is provided at the charging location with a size reduction machine for the material being transported. The bridge carries a steep conveyor, which consists of a conveyor belt with a covering belt. This connecting conveyor is connected to the inlet of a heavy size-reduction machine at the lower end of the bridge. This presupposes an appropriately heavy construction of the displaceable carrier structure at the lower end of the bridge.
German OS No. 1,405,561 starts with two-tower inclined hoists, such as conveyor belts in mines, mine slopes and vertical cable car installations. Their conveying containers, e.g. hopper cars and conveyor buckets, are connected to tracks, movable to and fro in opposite directions by means of a cable drive. These installations are fixed to their foundations and can be shifted from one place to another only with difficulty. They can therefore only be used in a stationary manner. In the previously known form of construction, a track is carried from the lower charging location to the upper charging location. This track is guided downwardly in an arc in the middle section, which is traversed by a bridge.
The first car always runs on this lower track, whether it is moving upwardly or downwardly. In the region of the bridge, an additional pair of tracks having a broader gauge is laid above the track which passes through. The second car is provided not only with the tread rollers for the first track but also with additional tread rollers which run on this broader-gauge track in the region of the bridge. So the second car is always held on the upper track in the region of the bridge, in order that the first car can pass beneath the upper car in the region of the bridge. The installation is fixed in its location.
German Pat. No. 306,908 describes a process and a device for conveying lignite out of open pit mines, where it is explained by way of introduction, that the oblique planes of the chain tramway or the supporting pillars and turning locations of cable installations would interfere. This German patent shows a process and a device in which the conveyor cars can be relocated by means of a displaceable framework and with the help of one or more movable bridges connected to it, which extend to the edge of the open pit mine.
The displaceable framework can be installed between two excavator roads, and can be pushed forwardly, in known manner, as with the treads of the excavator, as the coal is depleted. German Pat. No. 309,485 further describes an additional embodiment of the described process and the above-described device, in which a single-track displaceable framework with a bridge extending to the edge of the open pit mine is arranged at both ends of the work site, which can comprise either a single excavator road or two or more adjoining excavator roads. The track for the conveyor cars is carried in a continuous uniform route over the two frameworks and along the entire excavator road.
These devices also have the disadvantage that one part, namely the framework for the conveyor cars, is displaceable, while the other parts of the installation are fixed in place.
German OS No. 3,303,059 describes a connecting conveyor for conveying devices which work on stopes of different heights. It consists of a supporting structure which carries a conveying arrangement. The conveying arrangement consists of an adjustable supporting construction which is fastened to the supporting structure in a pivoting manner, at least at its upper end. The supporting construction carries the conveying arrangement. The latter consists of tracks arranged on the supporting construction, on which conveyor buckets move. The conveyor buckets can be suspended on towing cables, whose hoisting windlasses are mounted on the upper end of the supporting construction. The hoisting windlasses, placed close to each other in a coaxial manner, can be coupled to each other. Furthermore, where there are two conveyor buckets traveling alongside each other, these can be connected by a towing cable which is attached and can be driven at the upper end of the supporting construction. The supporting construction can be attached flexibly, in its upper region, around a horizontal bearing, to a supporting structure which can be moved about on caterpillar treads, and can be held by a hoisting cable gripping at its upper end. This hoisting cable leads to windlasses which are located in the portion of the supporting structure which is constructed as a counterweight arm. The front part of the supporting structure (support arm) can be linked to the remaining portion of the supporting structure in a pivoted manner around a horizontal axis. A displacing device such as a windlass, hydraulics or the like is located between the two structural components. The supporting structure can be pivoted about a horizontal axle located in the direction of travel of the chassis in the region of the caterpillar treads on the incline side. Here displacing means such as hydraulics are located between the supporting structure and the caterpillar tread.
The lower end of the supporting construction can be extended telescopically. The supporting construction can be displaced and adjusted in its longitudinal direction in the region of its horizontal mounting. For mounting the connecting conveyor, a rotating shaft pivotable about the horizontal axle of the mounting can be used, where the supporting construction is mounted in this pivotable shaft in a rolling or sliding manner. The supporting construction can be provided, in the region of the mounting on the supporting structure, with a pillar, at whose upper and tension cables are attached, which lead to both ends of the supporting construction.
The support construction can consist of a box girder, to which the side parts carrying the tracks are fastened, these side parts being connected to the upper end of the pillar by means of guying cables. The support construction can be provided at its lower end with an extensible supporting foot.
The support construction can be mounted at its lower end on a caterpillar chassis. The conveyor buckets can be provided with a pivotable bottom flap which has support rollers which, while running along the tracks mounted in the support construction, keep the bottom flaps closed.
The support rollers of the bottom flaps can run along on the tracks of the conveyor buckets. Instead of one support roller, several of them can be arranged one behind the other against the bottom flap. In the discharge zone at the upper end of the support construction, a part of the tracks which carry the conveyor buckets or the support rollers can be swung out, so that the bottom flaps open downwardly.
A chute can be mounted on the support construction in the region of the bottom flaps which are to be opened. The tracks can run together to form an endpiece at the lower end of the support construction, so that the conveyor buckets have about the same position when they reach their final position at the bottom. The tracks can be connected in the bottom region, by means of a track switch, to form a common endpiece.
German Pat. No. 369,152 describes a chassis provided with two caterpillar treads and loaded at one side or, with a superstructure arranged in the manner of a lateral outrigger. Here the principal caterpillar tread which carries the main load, or its carrier, has a rigid connection to the superstructure. There is a second auxiliary catepillar tread drive, which is coupled to the chassis so as to be pivotable around an axis lying in a direction transverse to the caterpillar tread.